


【树洞】我怀疑藕哥和敌对的灵珠子在同居（十七）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 藕饼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 10





	【树洞】我怀疑藕哥和敌对的灵珠子在同居（十七）

（十七）

第二天敖丙醒来的时候已经是早上八点半了。  
昨天晚上睡下的时候他忘记给手机上闹铃，睡得早，加上先前疲惫累积，一口气足足睡了快十二个小时。敖丙醒来的时候整个人都是懵的，从哪吒怀里坐起来，坐了在原地快有一分钟才意识到昨天晚上似乎发生了什么。  
当他脖子僵硬地转过头去时，哪吒还靠着床上一堆柔软的枕头，姿态有点怪异地睡着。大概是因为姿势不怎么舒服的缘故，一时半会儿还没醒，甚至还没注意到敖丙已经醒来了。  
敖丙看着哪吒，做贼心虚地小心下了床，拿起手机看了下时间险些跳了起来——他快迟到了！  
他火速去洗手间洗漱，甚至还不敢弄出太大的声音，整理完一切之后又盯着哪吒赶紧换了衣服，确定对方没醒之后拿了自己的手机立刻出了卧室，还把门小心掩了，最后，拿了自己的公文包，确定了钥匙带在了身上，在玄关处换了鞋后，以最快的速度离开了自己公寓。  
全程哪吒都没醒。  
进了电梯的敖丙这才松了一口气，但随后他又立刻紧张了起来——回想起昨夜自己的举动，似乎是本能驱使，就算他逃得了早上，晚上下班还不是得照样面对？  
敖丙本身是打算在辞职之后好好和哪吒说的，他都想好了，就在吃饭的时候谈——但……他万万没想到，曾经剥夺过他一段时间的抑郁症汹涌而来，他甚至都没准备好。当初确实已经确诊心理一切健康，他可以回到公司继续上班，但医生也叮嘱过他不可太过操劳，不然很有可能复发。  
忍不住为自己的胆小叹了一口气，敖丙进了人流拥挤的地铁，也不管今天到底会不会迟到了，反正他很快就要辞职了，迟到一天两天也无所谓了。  
嘈杂和拥挤的人流似乎给了他一点安全感，他在拥挤的地铁空间里看着贴在地铁内部的广告牌。精神虽然好了很多了，那颗带着安眠成分的药也替他挺过了一段难捱的夜晚，可他万万没想到在自己意识朦胧的时候，居然会把哪吒留下来……  
这位居然什么也没做，就是单纯搂着他睡了一晚上。  
敖丙公寓离公司也不过寥寥数站路，他稍稍发了会儿呆，就到了站。他连忙跟着人流离开了地铁，乘坐电梯上了地下一楼，接着排队刷卡出了地铁站，从A口出了地铁，拐个弯就到了公司大厦楼下。  
他拿出手机看了看时间，发现还有五分钟才到九点，连忙坐了地铁，终于在九点之前卡点打卡进了办公室。  
早饭没有吃，敖丙倒是不怎么饿，放下自己的包开了电脑后，便去茶水间的冰箱里翻有什么小零食可以凑合一下不至于让他低血糖。  
敖丙在公共冰箱中拿了一个面包，又倒了一杯美式打算凑合当早饭，回到自己办公桌前时，手机刚好传来了有新消息的提示音。  
他拿起来一看，果然是哪吒发过来的短信。  
【下午我来接你下班，晚上你想吃什么？】  
敖丙松了一口气，发现哪吒并没有提昨天晚上的事。  
于是他正想要打字回复，手机却接连传来了新消息的提示音。  
【敖丙，真的不打算和小爷解释一下昨天晚上的事吗？】  
【我大概能猜到一点你的精神状况。】  
【不如说，你打算怎么感谢小爷我？】  
果然，该来的还是来了。敖丙攥着手机，独自纠结了片刻，想了许久，又踟蹰了许久，终于在发送界面打下了一行字：【……能晚上回家再说吗？】  
那头的哪吒似乎守着手机就等他回复，在他发过去消息没过多少秒，对面很快就发来了回复：【晚上想吃什么？】  
敖丙稍稍松了一口气，就目前来看，他还有一个白天的时间来想好对策，于是编辑了一条新的短信过去：【我想吃糖醋里脊。】

敖丙大概花了一个上午加一个中午的时间，在百度知乎上搜索相关答案，为今天晚上准备好了数套说辞，并且在大脑中反复修改，觉得应当是万无一失。  
下午下班的时候，哪吒还是照例来公司接他，不过对于昨天的事情只字未提，面孔上也没有显山露水，仿佛什么都没发生过一般，弄得敖丙心里很是忐忑，即便他早就做好了万全准备。  
横竖大不了一死。敖丙心想。  
晚上的餐桌上果然有糖醋里脊，而小呆发现自己的主人似乎终于恢复，在敖丙进家门时便亲昵地跳进他的怀里舔他的脸。  
吃饭的时候哪吒也没提昨夜的事，反而问他从明天开始的假期有什么安排——敖丙这才意识到今天已经周五了。  
吃完饭收拾好了碗筷，敖丙漫不经心地在厨房里刷碗，心里想着哪吒是不是忘了那件事，然后就隐隐约约听到外面传来水声。敖丙偷偷从厨房探出一个脑袋，确认了哪吒正在洗澡后，赶紧又缩回去把碗给洗了。  
洗完了碗就没其他事要做了。敖丙在回到家之后就已经洗了澡洗了头，还换了一身干净的睡衣，他刚坐到了沙发上，小呆又跳进了他的怀里，窝成一团后，抬起黑乎乎的一张小脸，嗲声嗲气地冲他叫唤了两声，惹来主人的亲近后，它满足地摇了摇自己的尾巴。  
紧张的情绪好像都被小呆平复了，敖丙又呆坐了一会儿，放在茶几上的手机屏幕忽然亮了，传来了新消息的提示音。  
敖丙拿起来一看，发现居然是失踪多天的敖灵。  
敖灵：【哥，你还活着吗？】  
敖丙：“……”这个坑哥的，居然还问他有没有活着。  
敖丙只觉得气愤又好笑，气是没想到自己的妹妹居然那么记仇，好笑的是她竟然还有脸来问他“还活着吗”。  
第二条消息又弹了出来：【我知道坑你不对，但是星巴克限量海星杯转头送人的仇我是不会忘记的！！你知道那个杯子在某宝已经天价了吗！！！】  
敖丙：“……”他忽然不知道应该回什么。  
就在这个时候，浴室里的水声停了，敖丙抬头看了哪吒的卧室一眼，低头调出手机键盘给敖灵回了消息：【明年星巴克的限量杯子我都替你包了。】  
现在的天气已经逐渐转凉，客厅中装了中央空调，室温调到了26摄氏度，在家中穿单衣也不会觉得冷。  
哪吒洗完澡从浴室中出来，他洗了头，用干毛巾擦得半干，仗着家里有空调的缘故就没用吹风机吹干，任由半干的头发黏在自己的鬓边，他换了一套深灰色的睡衣，但上衣却没有好好扣起，只扣了第四颗扣子，胸肌腹肌半遮半掩的拢在睡衣后头，随着他的动作若隐若现。  
看到敖丙正坐在沙发上低头刚给别人发完消息，终于开口：“敖丙，我们是不是应该谈谈昨天晚上的事了？”  
看着敖丙略微有些慌乱茫然地抬起头，喉间发出了一个单音节：“……啊？”  
“你忘了早上我给你发的短信了？”  
敖丙：“……”  
他这才回过神来，都怪小呆，让他过于放松了。  
就在此刻，窝在他怀里的小呆似乎不愿意继续待着了，懒洋洋地直起身子，呲溜一下跳出了敖丙的怀抱，三步并作两步，飞快跑进了敖丙的卧室。  
敖丙：“……”  
好样的，能让他稍稍转移注意力的小呆都跑了。他忙整理了一下思绪，再次抬头去看哪吒，发现他与自己只隔了一个茶几的距离，水珠从他半干的发丝上落下，或滚进深灰色的睡衣里，或滑到锁骨上。  
哪吒好整以暇地看着他，半开玩笑半认真道：“你打算怎么感谢我？”  
白天准备好的各种说辞忽然轰然倒塌，被飓风卷过断壁残桓什么都没剩下，无数规整的词汇被吹散至天空，洋洋洒洒下了一片雨，将阴霾的天空冲刷一空，露出它们原本的色彩。  
敖丙无数话到嘴边，却忽然变成了那么一句。  
他似乎觉得心中一空，千斤巨担凭空消失，抬头直面哪吒的眼睛，眼带笑意说道：“……以身相许如何？”

哪吒一开始真的是纯粹起了逗弄的心思那么问敖丙的，却没想到他居然给出了让他理智断弦的答案。在敖丙说完这句话之后，两人先是互相对视了几秒，紧接着哪吒绕过了那张碍事的茶几，当着敖丙的面弯腰——一把将他拦腰扛到了肩上。  
更没想到哪吒会作出如此举动的敖丙吓了一大跳，整个身体腾空，脑袋倒转让他的血液瞬间沸腾，惊叫出声：“哪吒！？你放我下来！！”  
哪吒颠了颠敖丙的身子，发现这个人轻的不像话，开启了无赖式发言：“你都说了以身相许了，小爷可不能让你失望啊？”  
脑袋朝下还是让人非常不舒服的，敖丙听完哪吒的话立刻闭了嘴，他感觉自己好像有点自作自受。感觉到对方把自己扛回了卧室，还顺手锁了门，敖丙就有点头晕目眩了，他忍不住掐了一把哪吒的背：“快放我下来，头好晕。”  
倒转视线的敖丙似乎看到了哪吒的床，直觉让他认为下一刻他会被哪吒扔到床上——但是哪吒并没有那么做，而是扶着敖丙的腰，最后又托着他的头小心翼翼将他放到了自己的单人床上。  
哪吒的那张单人床一个人睡其实略有盈余，但如果挤上来另一个人就显得非常拥挤了。  
被放到床上的敖丙看着俯身过来的哪吒，原本的紧张情绪反而一哄而散了，他的心绪居然奇异般地平静了下来，目不转睛地看着将他压制在自己身下的人双眼明亮，其中的情欲连隐藏都懒得隐藏，周遭的空气似乎都染上了暧昧。  
哪吒将一只手撑在敖丙的头边，低声说道：“你得为你的言论付出相应的代价。”  
敖丙注视着撑在他身上的哪吒，竟然临危不惧地抬起手勾住他的下巴，笑起来说道：“其实我垂涎你很久了，但是你似乎都没有发现？”  
“……”哪吒明显愣了愣，大概是没想到这位鸵鸟居然正大光明撩了他一把，伸手握住他的手腕，问道，“你当鸵鸟那么久，就是因为不想让我看到昨天晚上那样的你吗？”  
敖丙平静地看着他，眼睫毛忽然颤了颤，轻声“嗯”了一声，说道：“我有……”  
他后半句话被淹没在一个滚烫的吻里。哪吒低头吻住了他，不让他继续说，在轻舔过他下嘴唇后，稍稍退开了一点，替他补完了最后半句话：“我知道，是你压力太大了。”  
敖丙眨了眨眼，眸光闪烁了一下，心中忽然涌起了巨大的委屈，但又瞬间被哪吒的话给冲散了。他忽然起身一把抓过了哪吒的衣领，粗暴地将他拽了下来，毫无章法地咬上他的嘴唇。哪吒顺从了他的记载，揽过他的肩背扣住他的后颈，在唇齿交缠中又一寸一寸把他按到床上，又在跌宕起伏的情潮之中扒了对方的衣物。  
后知后觉的敖丙才模模糊糊意识到，自己好像被拐上了贼船。  
不管是从生理上来说还是从心理上来讲，敖丙也是头一次接触这件事，就不由有点紧张了起来，他大概知道要怎么做，可是就在十几分钟之前他可没考虑到会发生这件事。  
腰后已经被塞了一个抱枕被迫垫高，覆着薄汗的胸膛互相贴在一起，连彼此的心跳声都听得一清二楚。哪吒正埋在敖丙颈侧在上面留下自己的痕迹，感觉到了对方的不专心，便捏了一把他的臀尖，感受到对方瑟缩了一下，不满道：“你走神了。”  
身体之中涌起一股怪异的感觉，敖丙说不清是难受还是舒服，他缩了缩脖子，诚恳道：“……我、我有点紧张……”  
哪吒撑起自己的上半身，看着敖丙带着情欲却仍然闪躲的眼神，心里想着明明一开始点火的人是敖丙，怎么真的上了床却开始畏畏缩缩了？  
他低头亲了敖丙的额头一下，安抚道：“不用紧张。”  
话是那么说，但语言的安抚其实并不能改善敖丙的情绪，哪吒忽然一把拉过一旁的被子，将两个人全身上下全数都盖住，自己则钻进了被子里。  
“……哪吒！？”敖丙不知他要做什么，扒拉着被子露出一个脑袋，结果被哪吒抓着腰往下一拉，重新拉回了被子里。  
哪吒将双腿挤入敖丙并拢的双腿之间，俯身去亲吻啃咬过他的锁骨，留下一串带着水光的红印，来到他的胸口，低头含住了那早就颤巍巍立起来的粉色乳珠。  
“……别……嗯……”  
过电般的快感从胸口流窜进了敖丙的大脑皮层，快感将他炸开了花，他伸手抵住哪吒的肩头，想把他推开，但力气一点都使不上来，只能咬住嘴唇忍住喉间的呻吟。  
湿滑的舌尖沿着乳晕重重地舔了几圈，最后纳入口中吮吸，在被子下隐秘的空间中那细小的水声显得格外淫糜，敖丙被刺激地不停蹬腿，但腰偏偏被死死按着不得挣脱，下身早就在磨蹭之中逐渐抬头，不得纾解地蹭在哪吒的小腹，顶端溢出不少液体。  
吮红了那对乳珠后，哪吒又按着他亲过他的腰腹，在肚脐下方用舌尖打转，惹来敖丙小腹一阵抽搐。接着，敖丙又感觉哪吒握住他的大腿根，绵密的亲吻落在他的大腿内侧，舒服地他忍不住蜷起身子，但当自己的性器被哪吒含进口中时，敖丙是难以置信的，剧烈的快感如潮水一般一层卷着一层，将他仿佛拍打上岸，灼热的呼吸落在他的双腿之间，叫他双腿不停打颤。  
二十七年来从未感受过这般情潮的敖丙宛如被扔上岸的鱼，缺了水之后只能挣扎着张口不停呼吸。  
哪吒没想到敖丙那么快就泄了身，细碎的呻吟都被他咬在了牙关后，鼻息甜蜜又黏腻，身体又极其诚实。他把口中的精液吐在了自己的手上，混合着唾液抹到了敖丙已经开始翕合的花穴处，怕他初次不适应似的只小心用了两根手指开拓，又俯身亲了亲他红透了的耳根。  
快感得到纾解后的敖丙以为这样就结束了，但哪吒的手指却摸向了让他难以启齿的地方，他又有些紧张地抱紧了哪吒的肩膀，手指紧紧抓着他的肩，脚趾都因为紧张而蜷曲起来。  
感受到了敖丙的紧张，哪吒低头亲了亲他抿紧的嘴唇：“放松点。”  
话虽然那么说，但开拓还在继续。  
两个人都闷在被子下，几乎没有任何的光线透进来，因此敖丙全身关节都因为情欲而染上粉红的模样并未被哪吒看到。他深呼吸了几次，尽量让自己放松下来，手却牢牢扒着哪吒的肩膀不肯松开，即使薄汗打湿了他的手心依然固执地攀着。  
哪吒还是怕他放不开，复而又去亲他转移他的注意力，这样得到了不错的效果，敖丙果然放松了一点，开拓变得更加顺利。  
但是这家伙居然在这种事上，忽然出声问道：“……你……你以前跟别人做过吗？”  
“……没有。”哪吒略微有些不爽敖丙的打岔，咬了一口他的锁骨，“为什么那么问？”  
“为什么这般熟练……啊！”  
不知是哪吒碰到了哪里，敖丙只觉得一阵过电的快感侵入了他全身，整个人都痉挛起来，整个花穴都绞紧了他的手指，生理上的眼泪都被激了出来，顺着微红的眼角划至鬓发之中。  
感觉开拓地差不多了，哪吒将自己的手指抽了出来，将自己早就发硬的性器抵在了花穴的入口处，感觉到那张小嘴一开一合，轻易吃进去了一些，似是再也忍受不住，腰一用力，便埋了一半进去。  
敖丙抓着哪吒的肩蓦然收紧，花穴紧紧缩紧想把顶进来的异物推出去，却发现居然又吃进去了一些。  
疼倒是说不上，初经人事的敖丙似乎紧张过了头，分不清到底是舒服和难受，感官上的羞耻让他咽下了喉间的呻吟，可怜兮兮地抽了抽鼻子，颤着嗓子开口：“你、你慢点……”  
险些被敖丙绞得当场出精的哪吒好不容易收拾了自己破碎的理智，对着自己千叮咛万嘱咐不能伤到他了，搂紧了敖丙的腰，问他：“……疼？”  
敖丙说不出话来，只是摇了摇头，伸手把他拉下来向他索吻。  
哪吒有求必应，咬着敖丙的下唇舔舐过他的牙根，下身一点一点往里小心开拓，总算在缓慢又漫长的纠缠中凿通了泥泞的花穴，将整根性器都埋在了其中，又感觉到敖丙似乎是适应了自己，这才小心翼翼顶弄起来。  
他的动作又慢又小心，生怕弄痛了敖丙。但敖丙很快就在这场情事中感受到身心上的愉悦，总算放松了下来，双腿都缠上了哪吒的腰际，抬高了自己的腰任他随意肏弄自己，甚至不再压抑喉间的呻吟。  
不过这毕竟是两人的初次，天知道哪吒花费了多少忍耐力才没弄疼敖丙，而在极度紧张的情绪中完成了一场欢好的敖丙很快就窝在哪吒怀里沉沉睡去。哪吒却一时半会儿没睡着，他还尚不餍足，可看了看怀中敖丙乖巧的睡颜，他又舍不得把人弄醒。  
最后念叨着来日方长强迫自己闭上了眼睛。


End file.
